


More Than a Game - A Haikyuu AU

by BlazingNerz



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Abuse, Adoption, Also some people like levs sister are aged down because we need more girls jesus, Alternate Universe, Anxiety, Comfort, Everyone Is Gay, Everyone is still friends because softball and baseball friendships are life, Everyone plays softball/baseball, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Haikyuu - Freeform, I love her but like the least, Illnesses, Internalized Homophobia, M/M, Pining, Slice of Life, Slight depression not too much, Slow Burn, So is michimiya, Yes I'm having both softball and baseball season be together cause why not, maybe smut??, plus someone has to fuck stuff up
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-22
Updated: 2020-05-05
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:34:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 14,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23761660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlazingNerz/pseuds/BlazingNerz
Summary: {Softball/Baseball AU}In a world where both Karasuno's softball and baseball teams are on the rise once again because of a few first years on both ends. Kiyoko finds herself distracted a little more than she planned to be the closer she gets to the new addition Hitoka Yachi.With the help of a few baseball and softball friends will Kiyoko be able to gather up the courage to tell the blonde how she feels before she graduates?----Aka everyone has matches and drama ensues, fights break out, relationships are tested, and everyone wonders what the hell went wrong this year. (Other ships that will have a lot of time being IwaOi, DaiSuga, SakuAtsu, and more!)
Relationships: Aihara Mao/Sasaki Chizuru, Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Amanai Kanoka/Original Female Character, Azumane Asahi/Nishinoya Yuu, Ennoshita Chikara/Tanaka Ryuunosuke, Haiba Alisa/Yamamoto Akane, Haiba Lev/Yaku Morisuke, Hanamaki Takahiro/Matsukawa Issei, Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Inuoka Sou/Shibayama Yuuki, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Kinoshita Hisashi/Narita Kazuhito, Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou, Kyoutani Kentarou/Yahaba Shigeru, Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi, Miya Osamu/Suna Rintarou, Miyanoshita Eri/Namestu Mai, Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi, Semi Eita/Shirabu Kenjirou, Shimizu Kiyoko/Yachi Hitoka, Shirofuku Yukie/Suzumeda Kaori, Tendou Satori/Ushijima Wakatoshi, Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Comments: 3
Kudos: 31





	1. -Introduction-

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alright I think I got everybody right- please comment if I didn't lmao

Hey all! This page is basically an introduction to all the (important) players and positions. For teams that dont have enough girls for me to even put together a small softball team, they'll just be randomized names I choose when we get to those points in the story. 

_**-Karasuno Softball and Baseball Team--** _

Shimizu Kiyoko, 3rd year, Pitcher

Michimiya Yui, 3rd Year Team Captain, Catcher

Mao Aihara, 3rd Year, Center Field 

Izari Sakura, 2nd Year, 3rd Basemen (Original)

Sasaki Chizuru, 2nd Year, 2nd basemen 

Yachi Hitoka, 1st Year, Shortstop

-

Sawamura Daichi, 3rd Year Team Captain, Catcher

Sugawara Koshi, 3rd Year, Pitcher

Azumane Asahi, 3rd Year, 3rd Basemen

Tanaka Ryuunosuke, 2nd Year, 2nd Basemen

Nishinoya Yuu, 2nd Year, Center Fielder

Ennoshita Chikara, 2nd Year, Catcher

Kinoshita Hisashi, 2nd Year, Right Fielder

Narita Kazuhito, 2nd Year, 1st basemen

Kageyama Tobio, 1st Year, Pitcher

Hinata Shoyo, 1st Year, Shortstop

Tsukishima Kei, 1st Year, First basemen 

Yamguchi Tadashi, 1st Year, Left Field

_**\--Nekoma Softball and Baseball Team--**_

Haiba Alisa, 3rd Year, Pitcher

Yamamoto Akane, 1st Year, Catcher

Kiro Sachi, 2nd Year, 2nd Basemen (Original)

\--

Kuroo Tetsurou , 3rd Year Team Captain, Pitcher 

Yaku Morisuki, 3rd Year, Center Fielder 

Kai Noboyuki, 3rd Year, First Baseman

Kozume Kenma, 2nd Year, Second Baseman

Yamamoto Taketora , 2nd Year, 3rd Basemen 

Inuoka Sou, 1st Year, Right Fielder 

Haiba Lev, 1st Year, Catcher 

Shibayama Yuki, 1st Year, Left Fielder 

Fukunaga Shohei, 2nd Year, Shortstop

_**\--Fukoradani Softball and Baseball Team--** _

Suzumeda Kaori, 3rd Year, 3rd Basemen 

Shirofuku Yukie, 3rd year, 1st Baseman

Akiko Kane, 2nd year , Center Fielder (Original)

\--

Bokuto Kotaro, 3rd Year Team Captain, Shortstop 

Washio Tatsuki, 3rd Year, Catcher

Akaashi Kenji, 2nd Year, Pitcher 

\-- _ **Seijoh Baseball Team--**_

Oikawa Turoo, 3rd Year Team Captain, Pitcher 

Iwaizumi Hajime, 3rd Year, 3rd Basemen

Matsukawa Issei, 3rd Year, Catcher 

Hanamaki Takahiro, 3rd Year, 2nd Basemen 

Kyotani Kentarou, 2nd Year, Shortstop

Yahaba Shigeru, 2nd Year, Left Fielder 

Shinji Watari, 2nd Year, Center Fielder 

Kindaichi Yuutaro, 1st Year, Catcher

**_\--Shiratorizawa Baseball Team--_ **

Ushijima Wakatoshi, 3rd Year Team Captain, Catcher

Tendou Satori, 3rd Year, 3rd Basemen

Semi Eita, 3rd Year, Pitcher 

Shirabu Kenjiro, 2nd Year, Pitcher 

Ohira Reon, 3rd Year, 1st Basemen 

Goshiki Tsutomu, 2nd Year, Catcher 

Yamagata Hayato, 3rd Year, Center Fielder

_**\--Inarizaki Baseball Team--** _

Kita Shinsuke, 3rd Year Team Captain, Shortstop

Miya Atusmu, 2nd Year, Pitcher 

Miya Osamu, 2nd Year, Catcher 

Suna Rintaro, 2nd Year, Second Basemen

_**\--Johzenji Softball and Baseball Team--** _

Misaki Hana, 3rd Year Team Captain, Shortstop

Kuribayashi Runa, 1st Year, Left Fielder

\--

Terushima Yuuji, 3rd Year Team Captain, Pitcher 

_**\--Itachiyama Baseball Team--** _

Sakusa Kiyoomi, 2nd Year, Pitcher 

Komori Motoya, 2nd Year, Center Fielder

_**\--Kamomedai Baseball Team--** _

Hoshiumi Korai, 2nd Year, Pitcher

**_\--Niiyama Softball Team--_ **

Amanai Kanoka, 2nd Year, 1st Basemen 

_**\--END--** _


	2. -New Beginnings-

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Softball Terms that some may not know
> 
> Slapping- When a left handed batter moves towards the pitcher while the pitch is being thrown, the player then tends to swing the bat half way to direct the ball to a certain position.
> 
> Double play- When two outs are made on one play
> 
> Ball Game- Another way of saying 'Game over'
> 
> Fly ball rules- If a player's hit is caught in the opposing teams glove without it hitting the ground, it is an automatic out, if there were baserunners on the base at this time, they are not allowed to leave until the ball is caught. If they however left before the ball was caught, in the assumption that it wouldn't be caught, they must be able to make it back to the base they were on previously without being tagged in order to be safe.
> 
> Umpire/Blu- Basically the referees but for softball/baseball

_"Runners on second and third base, one out.. the scores 5-4, us."_

Thoughts came into Kiyoko's mind with rapid fire precision, Karasuno was currently playing a match against Date Tech's softball team and it was a tough game. Kiyoko having pitched all 7 innings and her team was still in the lead.

"Come on Shimizu-san! You've got this!" The voice came from their third basemen, Izari Sakura.

The black hair female moved her arm up to her face, wiping the sweat accumulating at her brow before taking a breath. Her eye's watched the fingers of her catcher call a pitch, she gave Michimiya a small nod as the team captain squatted in her position behind the batter. Kiyoko gave a quick glance around the field, Izari and their first basemen were playing closer to the batter than normal, which made sense since the batter currently up was left handed, as well as on the shorter side. 

As Karasuno's pitcher began her wind up, a pop was heard from Michimiya's glove as she prepared herself to recieve the pitch, "Come on Kiyoko-san..."

The pitch seemed to leave her hand in slow motion in Kiyoko's eyes, holding her breath as she saw the batter pull back for a swing, only for a small satisfied smile to grow on her face as the batter missed, the greenish yellow softball nice and safe in the glove of the catcher.

_Strike two_

"Nice pitch Kiyoko-san!!" Mao yelled, the centerfielder's voice carrying over the cheering of the crowd. Michimiya stood, throwing the ball back to Kiyoko before returning to her position. 

"Atta way Shimizu! Nice pitch!" A male's voice yelled once the crowd's cheers began to die down again, her gaze moved to the direction of the shout and she smiled.

_Suga_

The gray haired male was standing in his seat, accompanied by a certain bi-colored hair male and his shaved hair companion. The trio yelled and cheered as they got Karasuno's side roaring with excitement once again, a quiet giggle rising in her own throat as she saw the male baseball captain attempt to calm his boyfriend and the two down to no avail, with a sigh, Daichi's eye's locked with Kiyoko's and he nodded with a confident look, giving the pitcher a thumbs up.

Kiyoko took her time receiving the pitching sign Michimiya gave her, the female once again nodding to let the captain know that she understood. Her wind up began and the pitch left her hand. It was at this moment the batter's feet began to move in the batters box and Kiyoko's eyes widened.

The batter was slapping, with the infield playing closer because of the small stature, they left big holes between the outfielders and infielders, as well as down the foul lines. This player knew that, and they were using that to their advantage. 

**_Crack_ **

The ball propelled off the bat of the player, a blur of white and green flashing in Kiyoko's vision as her head whipped to her right side.

_The ball had been a straight shot towards third base, Izari wasn't playing in her normal spot, there was no way she could get there in time-_

Michimiya's voice suddenly boomed, tearing Kiyoko out of her thought as the words processed in her brain. "TAG THE RUNNER!"

Kiyoko's heart thudded in her chest from her position in the middle of the field.

_Izari had dove on the ground_

_Izari had caught the ball before it even hit the ground_

_Izari saved that runner from scoring._

But what she noticed next connected with the yell coming from the team's captain, the runner had already ran nearly halfway home, no doubt believing the same thing Kiyoko had thought. There was no way that ball was being caught, but as the runner tried to make their way back to third base, Izari pushed herself off the ground just enough to toss the ball from her glove, and to the blonde-haired shortstop that had bolted to cover the base.

_Hitoka-chan_

Time slowed once again as Kiyoko and the other members of the team watched the play commence, they watched as the ball flew from Izari's hand to Yachi's glove. They watched as the runner hauled ass and dove, trying to get back to the white base. The crowd in the stands were so quiet that you could hear a pin drop.

And they watched as Yachi's glove tagged the runners hand as dirt flew up around them.

The male umpire stared at the play for a moment before balling his hand in a fist and throwing it in the air.

"OUT! And that's ball game ladies!"

The outfielders came running in, loud yelling and cheers coming from their mouths as Mao instantly made her way over to Izari, the upperclassmen helping the lower up before laughing and hugging her.

"What a catch!" Mao exclaimed before turning to a suddenly bashful Yachi, "And you too! Great job! You saved us there you two!"

Michimiya had thrown her catcher's helmet to the ground, joining to the crowd forming around third base as the team continued to celebrate their hard earned win. The first year eyes caught Kiyoko's as the quiet female joined the team in the huddle, and she smiled.

"Great pitching shimizu-senpai."

Kiyoko looked at her for a moment before returning the smile, about to reply but getting interrupted by a now hyper Izari who bumped into her happily. 

"That! That was a hell of a pitching job!"

* * *

Time passed as the team's coach gave them a speech, congratulating her two underclassmen on the game winning play, as well as bringing her own pitching to the spotlight causing her to blush lightly as her team praised her. Most of the team had already gathered their stuff and went on with their day, some going to eat, others going home to rest.

While Kiyoko had planned on going home to get some well deserved sleep, a smile still worked its way on her face as she was met with Karasuno's baseball team as she walked out, along with a certain first year female who was currently getting "attacked" by Hinata.

"Yacchan! You moved so fast! The hit was like blam! And next thing I know you were running like whoosh! And then pow! You got the runner out! That was amazing you've got to teach me how to do that.." Hinata's voice faded away as Kiyoko smiled in amusement and turned to the third years in front of her.

"There's never a day where I haven't been impressed by your skills. Nice game out there Shimizu." Kiyoko nodded her head, a small smile coming from her as well as a 'Thanks' as she looked up at Daichi. "Maybe you could even give Koshi a few tips on how to calm his nerves out there on the pitchers mound."

"Hey!" Suga had frowned, directing a glare at his boyfriend who held his hands up in surrender, Kiyoko giggled. "You know damn well I pitch better than you ever could."

"Of course you can babe. I would never say different.. though I am a catcher not a pitcher.."

Sugawara hit him.

* * *

The male team, accompanied by the two females walked down the street of Miyagi, heading to a certain local food spot to celebrate the win of the ladies. Kiyoko walked beside Yachi, the blonde rambling with awe in her voice about Kiyoko's pitching.

"They all started coming to Izari-san and I.. If it was me I would've went directly to you."

"Well, you know what you and Saku-chan did there was pretty amazing, I'm sure most of our team wouldn't have been able to pull that off Hitoka-chan."

"And I know I wouldn't have been able to pull off what you did Shimizu-senpai. So I guess it goes both ways, huh?" Yachi said with a grin before a puzzled expression formed on her face, Kiyoko rose an eyebrow at it, waiting for her to continue. "I hope you don't mind me asking this.. But you just called Izari-san, Saku-chan, but on the field she called you Shimizu-san.."

Kiyoko froze for a bit trying to decide what to say before she answered, "It's uh... We have a few reasons, if you were around us alone she would call me Kiyo-chan and I would call her Saku-chan. I call her Izari-san on the field too."

"O-Oh, I'm sorry if it was a private topic I didn't mean to-"

"Don't worry about it Hitoka-chan, no harm done." Kiyoko waved a manicured hand, black polish glistening slightly as it caught the glare of the sun, "Let's just relax and eat alright?"

Yachi looked at her, face slightly red of embarrassment before she nodded, Kiyoko glanced away at that. 

_"Cute.."_ She thought before sighing, _"This girl is going to be the end of me.. isn't she?"_

"Something wrong shimizu-senpai?"

"Call me Kiyoko, Hitoka-chan."

"A-Are you sure?" There was hesitation clearly etched in Yachi's voice however when Kiyoko turned to face her again, the younger girl had a smile on her face that was contagious enough that it spreaded to Kiyoko herself. The 3rd year laughed as she walked into the resturant, courtesy of Tanaka holding the door for her which she gave thanks for. 

"Of course I am, now come on Hitoka-chan. Let's eat."

"A-Ah! Coming Kiyoko-chan!" Yachi squeaked out, Kiyoko's stomach flipped at hearing her name coming from Yachi's lips as she watched her walk through the door that the shaven haired second basemen still held open with a shy 'thank you'.

Tanaka smiled, "Of course ladies."

"Alright! Let's eat!" Noya yelled, fist pumping the air as he picked up a menu as they were seated.

Ennoshita rolled his eyes at the second years behavior, but Kinoshita and Narita just laughed at it, they were used to the male's antics as Noya leaned over to Tanaka, the two deciding on what food to eat, and probably how much of it they could get past Daichi.

"I feel like this season is going to be a new beginning for Karasuno Crows as a whole eh, Shimizu?"

The black haired beauty looked up at her name, seeing Suga take the seat to her left as Daichi sat near Suga. The words made Kiyoko grin, something she rarely did.

"Yeah.. I'm looking forward to this year for us."


	3. -Practice Makes Perefect-

Purple Iris's and Spider Lily's decorated the outside of the Café seating that the brown hair male sat in. A slight breeze making his clothes shift slightly along with it, the man adjusted the collar of his shirt before doing the same with the glasses that adorned his face. When he finished, he fished his phone from his pocket as it ping'd, an incoming text message showing on the screen from Mattsun.

 _"Karasuno girls just won, 5-4 against Date Tech, Makki and I just finished watching._ _"_ An amused grin face played on the male's face as his eyes scanned it, _"Beginners luck."_ He responded, _"Our girls will beat them next week, and we'll beat Tobio-chan and his team next week as well."_

"You know, if I wasn't so nice, I would've scared you shitless right now." The voice made him jump slightly before he looked up at the male that was now taking a seat across from him. His shock turned into a smirk as he returned his phone to it's home in his jeans before he leaned forward, arms on the table and his chin resting on his hands. 

"Well isn't that nice of you, Iwa-chan?" Oikawa teased, a light hearted tone to his voice that made Iwaiziumi scowl and turn his head. 

"Oikawa I have been here for all of 2 minutes and I won't hesitate to leave right now."

"Okay, okay I'm sorry!" He chuckled and waved his hands infront of him in an apologizing manner, "I just wanted to hang out with my best friend, not drive him off." 

"You know, I think you'd have to try harder not to drive me off." Iwaizumi looked back at the male, laughing when Oikawa's face turned into a sour pout before a waitress came over.

"Hello, My name is Akira and I will be your waitress for the day. Can I start you two handsome guys out with anything?" The female's eyes rested on Iwaizumi a bit longer than necessary and Oikawa secretly seethed. 

"Ice tea for me." Iwaizumi nodded a thanks to the waiter who smiled and turned to Oikawa.

"And for you sir?"

"Coffee."

"And... Got it, I'll be right back with those two drinks." She smiled and began to turn and walk away, not before sending a wink Iwaizumi's way before doing so anyway. Oikawa glared holes into her back, instantly turning his attention back to Iwaizumi before the male could notice.

"She was kinda cute huh?" Iwaizumi was still looking at the fading figure of the waitress before he turned back to his friend. Oikawa shrugged.

"Eh, She's not really my type."

"Oh yeah, I forgot crappykawa's type were athletes."

"Could you stop calling me that?!" Oikawa whined

"Would you prefer shitty?" Iwaizumi smirked, oh how he wanted to wipe that smirk off his face.

_Maybe with my lips.._

_"Goddamnit Tooru stop it, you're here to chill with him, not fawn over how good he looks in that hoodie.. Shit I'm really gay aren't I?"_ The glasses wearing male thought before letting out a huff and crossing his arms.

"Fine! Crappy then.."

* * *

"You know, maybe if you wore those glasses around school more, people may start taking you seriously." Iwaizumi says before taking a bite of his sushi in front of him before looking up and seeing Oikawa slightly glaring at him, he chuckles. "I don't mean anything bad by it dumbass, they just look good on you. They compliment your style." He finishes, fork moving to grab a piece of the raw fish once again.

Oikawa panicked slightly, even though it was a simple comment with more than likely no meaning behind it, the 3rd year still felt the heat creeping up his neck. 

"Uh, Thanks?" Iwaizumi just hummed in acknowledgment, a glint showing in Oikawa's eyes as he leaned forward again. "Wow Iwa-chan? Is the food really that good?" Oikawa teased, but the male knew the food here was delectable, he wanted to take Iwaizumi somewhere new and tasty, he mentally rewarded himself for his hard work. He also may or may not have had Mattsun and Maaki come here with him last week just to be sure..

"Shut up." Iwaizumi mumbles before swallowing, moving to push the plate over to Oikawa. "Try some?" The pitcher looked at his third basemen before taking his own fork and tearing a piece of the salmon away, avoiding the eel on the plate. Iwaizumi noticed and laughed, "I know you hate eel."

"Absolutely despise it." Oikawa replied before plopping the cold food into his mouth, relishing in the taste of the seasonings it was bathed in.

"Good right?"

"Yeah." Oikawa agreed, The first time the male had came to this café, he had just settled on some regular old ramen, today? He wasn't as hungry so he just got coffee and a cake. 

"You can have more if you want, they gave me a lot." Iwaizumi shrugged, pushing the food closer to Oikawa before reaching and grabbing the male's own plate with the dessert.

"I was going to offer you some you heathen."

"I know." Iwaizumi smiled and laughed, soon Oikawa joined in as he watched Iwaizumi cut part of the cake away with his fork and place it in his mouth, he hummed at the taste.

"Iwa-chan, you are such a _sucker_ for sweets aren't ya?"

Iwaizumi threw the nearby napkin at him.

* * *

Kiyoko relaxed at home, the female laying on her back in her bed, hair sprawled out around her as she scrolled through her phone that she held above her head.

 _ **'2AM'**_ Stood infront of her eyes in big, white font. The reality of how late it was hitting her like a bus.

Her team's next match was against Seijoh's softball team. The deciding factor about them receiving a spot in tournament that would qualify a spot for them at nationals this year. Seijoh had gotten in the final's of the qualifier last year which gave them an automatic spot to return this year. So the upcoming game meant nothing to them besides beating their rival team.

But for Karasuno girls? It meant everything, if they lost next weeks game, their season was over. To say Kiyoko was nervous was an understatement, them beating Date Tech earlier that day was a new achievement that they hadn't done in a long time. But still, it didn't stop the third years thoughts from spinning in her head like a tornado. Kiyoko groaned, hand running over her face as she tried to will the anxious thoughts she had away, she let her hand that held her phone fall and drop to the mattress below her, dropping her phone in the process as the pitcher sat up and eventually stood up. 

_'It's a weekend anyway.. It's not terrible that I'm still up'_ Kiyoko tried to reassure herself as she quietly made her way from her room, to downstairs, blinking in suprise when she could see the light coming from the otherwise dark kitchen. She raised a brow, surely neither her dad or mother were still up at this hour?

As she stepped into the kitchen, coldness surrounded Kiyoko's feet as they landed on the cool tile of the modernized kitchen, the person standing their made more sense to her.

"Ah, Saku-chan, you're still up?"

The barely taller, (a few centimeters but Izari still held onto it anyway), brown haired female flinched, dropping the bottle of milk she had grabbed with a small thud before cursing lowly. "Jesus Kiyo-chan... Don't scare me like that." she spoke, bending down to pick the dairy product off the floor before closing the refrigerator and flicking on a light. Kiyoko giggled at the reaction.

"Sorry."

The lowerclassman placed the milk on the counter, grabbing a bowl and spoon before standing on her tippy toes to reach a high shelf that held the cereal, Kiyoko looked at the scene with amusement as she sat at a kitchen stool.

"You're.. eating cereal at two in the morning?"

"And? It's the morning, morning equals breakfast, breakfast equals cereal. I see no harm." Kiyoko laughed. "Don't laugh at me, you want some too don't you?"

"Maybe."

"That's a yes." Izari hummed as she prepared a second bowl, "So why are you still up?" She questioned, handing the marble bowl full of cereal, or bowl of sugar with how Kiyoko looked at it, to her upperclassmen.

Kiyoko shrugged, "Just couldn't sleep."

"Bullshit.. Something's on your mind."

The woman on the stool sighed, "It's the Seijoh game. I know we have a good chance against them, but I can't help to have my doubts. I want this season to continue, I don't wont my last year to end so soon."

"Keep talking like that and it will be your last game."

Kiyoko shot a glare in her direction, "Reassuring."

Izari gave her a rueful smile, "Sorry, not like that but... You've got to stop letting things that haven't even happened yet have this hold over you. We're way better than we were last year, both skill wise as well as our teams bond. I have no doubt in my mind we're going to hand Seijoh a well deserved lost." The female spoke, beginning to eat her cereal once she finished. Kiyoko looked at her with a thoughtful expression before she gave a sigh.

"You're definitely right... But I still can't help it, in the back of my mind you know? The doubt is still there, just lingering."

"Understandable. It's a fear, I know if it was my 3rd year I may not be so calm about this as I am right now. But I know I can tell you this, Hitoka, Mao, Michimiya-San and I, along with the rest of the team is behind you. You aren't in this game alone. You've got your teammates every step of the way." Izari spoke in between spoonfuls of flakes, Kiyoko gave a smile at the younger's pep talk, the black haired female began to eat her own cereal, only remembering the time when her eyes landed on a nearby clock.

"Hey.. Why are you still up? You're obviously not worried about the game. What's bothering you?" Kiyoko let her spoon drift in her bowl as she turned to the girl who was now sitting beside her. She took note of the sudden tensed form of the teenager and a frown formed on her face.

"Saku-chan?"

"Don't worry about it, It's whatever."

"Saku-chan?"

"It was nothing, I'm fine."

"Izari." Kiyoko's voice was stern and the younger stopped her spoon, midway in the air before letting it drop back into her bowl with a sigh. 

"Nightmares."

"How bad?"

"Well, I'm up and eating cereal at 2 am so I don't have to go back to sleep, so I'll let you figure that one out." She let out a forced laugh, her face contorting into an unhappy expression. Kiyoko's heart broke slightly.

"You know.. Do you think it would help if my parents and I tried to find you counseling?" Kiyoko asks honestly, the female watching as Izari looked up and locked eyes with her before shaking her head and standing up.

"Nothing like that is going to help me. I feel more comfortable talking to you and your family, than some random that wouldn't be able to fathom the situations that happened."

"Such big words." Kiyoko tried to joke, she wanted to lighten the suddenly glum mood.

Izari snorted quietly, "Shut up."

Kiyoko smiled.

* * *

" _Kiy-"_

Kiyoko turned in her bed, body curled and cuddled into her blanket that she was under. The fair skinned female slightly holding her pillow as well.

_"...Get up, come on.."_

Kiyoko mumbled something inchorently, before her eyes suddenly popped open as her blanket was torn from her arms. Her eyes adjusting to the blinding light of sun in her room as she covered her eyes with her fore arm. A blurry figure, although she could slightly make out the fact that Izari was standing infront of her, one hand on her hip and the other holding the blanket she had so rudely took from her.

"Get up lazy, your Moms calling you. Also if you stay in bed any longer you'll be late to meet with Hitoka." Izari was grinning.

Kiyoko became a little more awake as Yachi's name spilt from the girls lips. She let a yawn escape her mouth as she moved to sit up, hands lazily rubbing at her eyes. 

"Aw, could the beautiful Shimizu Kiyoko not handle our early morning shenanigans?" Izari joked, earning a tired hit in her shoulder as she passed by Kiyokos right side.

"Don't blame me for not being a night owl like you," Kiyoko yawned again, too tired to even process the compliment before seeing a pink object being handed to her, "Ah thanks." She took the glasses from the lowerclassmens hand and put them on her face. 

"I'm going to hang out with Kane-chan later today. She's visiting her dad who lives out here for the weekend so I'll be gone for a bit when you return from Hitoka's." Izari informed and Kiyoko nodded, looking as the girl walked out of the room.

"C-Call me when you're with Kane-! And she's gone, alright then.." Kiyoko mumbles, glancing at her phone on the drawer beside her, reaching for it and pressing the power bottom the time popped up, _11;30 AM,_ as well as a miss call from Yachi.

Kiyoko felt a bit of heat creep up her neck at the viewing of the contact, before sliding her finger on the screen of the phone and pressing the call button that popped up.

_**"Hello?"** _

The voice on the other end of the line sounded a bit shocked and Kiyoko wondered why, she had called her first after all right?

"Ah, Hitoka-chan, morning," It was still the AM, she could say morning right? "You called?"

 _ **"I did! I know we we're suppose to be hanging out today but Hinata called me begging to help help him and Kageyama study for their upcoming test.. If they don't pass they can't play in the upcoming game against Seijoh, I'm so sorry Kiyoko-chan but I couldn't not help them especially in this situation.."**_ The voice faded slightly as the girl continued to ramble, Kiyoko absentmindly smiling as she held the device to her ear.

"Hitoka-chan.. It's okay, I understand, we can always reschedule."

 _ **"I know.. But we've had it planned that we were going to hang out for so long and I feel horrible flaki-"**_ The voice froze before an excited squeak like noise erupted from it, Kiyoko blinked in suprise.

**_"I know! What if you came and hung out with us? I know Kageyama and Hinata are sort of noisy but with you with me, we could both help them out and it would go much faster.. Then we can watch the movie we wanted!"_**

When Kiyoko didn't respond right away the first year started to back track, _**"I-I mean only if you want to-"**_

"Sounds fine with me, Hitoka-chan." A laugh came from Kiyoko and she knew she was blushing, she couldn't help it. The sound of Yachi's adorable rambles too cute for her not to be. "What time?"

**_"They're suppose to be here in two hours, but knowing Kageyama and Hinata they'll be here in an hour.."_ **

Kiyoko giggled, "I'll be there."

_**"O-Okay! Bye Kiyoko-chan! See you later!"** _

"Bye Hitoka-chan." The third year spoke, ending the call and taking a moment to stare at the contact on her phone with a small smile before she tossed it on her bed and went downstairs, seeing her mother waiting on the couch. "Hi Mama, you wanted me?"

"Ah, Hi darling. " Kiyoko's mother kissed Kiyoko's forehead as her daughter sat next to her, "I know you're leaving in a bit so I was wondering what you wanted for dinner. I already asked Sakura but you know she always says the same thing." Her mom gave a slightly amused and sad smile.

"That she doesn't want to be a burden and she'll eat whatever we want?"

"Bingo."

Kiyoko sighed and shook her head slightly, "It's been a year already.."

"I know Kiyoko, but she's still hurting, it's hard to adjust especially with her."

"I just wish she would be more comfortable with us."

"Me too... She'll get there though." Kiyoko's mother rubbed the top of her daughters hair fondly before speaking again. "Now what would you like?"

"Chicken Yakisoba?"

Her mother grinned and laughed, "You would say that."

"What? It's Saku-chan's favorite food, plus it's good."

"You always were thoughtful."

Kiyoko smiled and moved to kiss her mothers cheek, looking at the clock before turning back to her mom. "Is that all Mama?"

Her mother nodded, "Go get ready and have fun with your friend Kiyo. I'll be here when you get home." Kiyoko thanked her and leaned down so her mother could kiss her forehead again. When she returned to her room she saw the light of her phone shining with a message from Yachi, stating her address with a grinning emoticon.

Kiyoko let a bubble of a laugh rise up her throat as she saw it, before she started getting ready.

* * *

"Ah, H-Hi Kiyoko-chan! Come in, Hinata and Kageyama are in the living room." Yachi opened the door and smiled at Kiyoko, grabbing onto the olders hand and bringing the pitcher inside her home. Kiyoko's gaze stayed on their join hands, feet somehow managing to keep up with Yachi's even her trance state.

Her eyes didn't snap up until she felt Yachi's hands remove themselves from her own as the blonde sat down on the floor infront of a table, on the other side an arguing Kageyama and Hinata sat before the duo paused and looked up at the newcomer. They both instantly stood up and bowed, speaking in sync.

"H-Hello Shimizu-san! Thank you for coming to help up!"

Kiyoko gave them an embarrassed smile and motioned for them to sit down, in the corner of her eye she saw Yachi covering her mouth, no doubt to prevent a laugh that was rising in the younger female. Kiyoko smiled at her and turned back to the two males as she sat down, "So what subject is troubling you two?"

"English." Kageyama answered, and somehow, Kiyoko knew that would be the answer before he even responded.

"I just don't get why we have to learn this, It's not like I'm ever leaving Japan." Hinata grumbled out, Kageyama nodding in agreement. The eldest female looked at her friend beside her in amusement while the blonde rolled her eyes in exasperation.

"They've been here for 15 minutes already and I think that's the fifth time they've said that."

Kiyoko laughed quietly and Hinata butted in, prepared to defend himself from Yachi. "But it's true! Shouldn't we be focusing on something else? Like longer practices instead of having a stupid English class?"

"Hinata just.. please open your book." Yachi spoke, pleading eyes looking at the small orange haired male infront of her who reluctantly did so. Kageyama followed him and looked up as they both had their books open, waiting for further instructions.

Kiyoko watched as Yachi leaned over to read the sections they both needed help with before sitting back on her heels and clapping her hands together in a happy manner, "Alright! With Kiyoko-chan and I helping you both, you'll definitely pass your guys test!"

"Alright! Did you hear that Kageyama? We're going to be able to play against Seijoh!"

"No shit boke, I heard them I'm sitting right next to you!"

"I'm not dumb, you're dumb..!" The two began to argue again and Kiyoko watched them, entertained.

Yachi sighed and adjusted the way she sat, arm brushing against Kiyoko's in the process, making her look over.

"You would think they were so close. With how in sync the two are on the field."

Kiyoko chuckled, "Well, they'll get better with the arguing. Practice makes perfect after all."


	4. -Dates, Cookies, and Enchantments Oh My-

Suga stood outside of a bookstore, leaning against the mahogany brick wall. The swing of an opening door caught his attention as he stood up straight, trying to see who was exiting. A frown replaced the hopeful look on his face as he saw that it wasn’t a certain black hair male

The third year moved to return to his original waiting position, only to jump as he felt arms incircle his waist from behind. The gray hair boy nearly turned and threw a punch before he heard a voice speak.

“Hey Koshi.” Suga’s tense form relaxed in the hold of Daichi who was currently nuzzling the older’s neck. Suga chuckled, hands coming to relax on top of the ones around his waist. 

“Daichi.. I told you about sneaking up on me like that.”

Daichi pecked the male’s cheek before he pulled away, allowing Suga to turn around fully and take in his boyfriend in front of him. Daichi rubbed the back of his neck and gave him a bashful grin.

“Sorry, I can’t help it though. You look so cute when you’re lost in thought.”

“I was thinking about where my boyfriend was. He was running late for our date.”

“Yeah… Traffic was bad and I may have forgotten to charge my phone while I slept. So it’s kinda out of commission at the moment.” Daichi laughed, fishing his phone out of his pocket and showing the screen to Suga as he held the power button, an empty battery flashing on the screen before darkness filled it again.

Suga gave a fond roll of his eyes as he over dramatically sighed, “Honestly, how did you ever end up captain? So irresponsible.” He joked.

Daichi grinned and reached for Suga’s hand, intertwining their fingers and stuffing his free one in his jacket’s pocket as the two began to walk down the sidewalk. Daichi slightly swung their joined hands, “Oh, you know you love me, irresponsibleness and all. Plus, with you by my side you can always whip me into shape.”

“Damn right.”

Daichi snorted and laughed.

“Koshi, I love you so much.”

“I love you too.”

* * *

_‘I’m vertical running… I’m vertical running!’_

Yachi started to laugh uncontrollably at the scene from the movie, Kiyoko sitting beside her and giggling quiet to herself as Pitch Perfect continued to play, it was a movie Kiyoko had never seen and it was also one that Yachi loved and refused to let Kiyoko go even another week without watching it.

The two helped Hinata and Kageyama study before the orange haired boy had gotten a call from his mom, asking if he would be able come home and watch Natsu for her. Which he immediately agreed to, thanking both Kiyoko and Yachi for helping him, Kageyama had left with him.

Now? The two females were sitting on the ground, a small fort of pillows and blankets surrounding them as a bowl of popcorn was sat on the table behind them. Yachi continued giggling, however the volume at which she was doing so was quieting down as she relaxed. Kiyoko took the opportunity with Yachi distracted by the movie to study the younger girl’s features, Yachi had faint freckles that dotted across her face, barely noticable and only showing because of the glow of the television on her face. The corners of her mouth twitched in an unspoken laugh as her eyes stared at the screen, Kiyoko felt her mouth go dry.

 _“She’s adorable”_ , The thought entered her mind, the words deeply imprinted in her mind as everytime she would look at Yachi, she always thought the same thing. 

Feeling the stare on her, Yachi glanced at Kiyoko before turning to her.

“You okay Kiyoko-chan?” The voice snapped Kiyoko out of her thoughts and her face instantly flushed red as the third year panicked, trying to think of a response.

“U-Uh yeah totally-” She stopped before an acrid smell filled her nose, and she scrunched it in slight disgust. “Do you smell something burning Hitoka-chan?”

The blonde eyes widened as she slightly nodded, the blonde rushing to get out of the tangle of blankets they were in before rushing to the kitchen. Kiyoko followed after her at a slightly slower pace. When the black hair girl entered the kitchen, she saw Yachi with oven mitts on her hands and pulling something out of the oven before dropping it on the counter.

“I totally forgot about the cookies!” The first year cried out, lip trembling as she looked at the blackened circles of dough that laid on the cooking sheet infront of her. The shortstop saw Kiyoko walk in before sighing in defeat and hanging her head down low. “I was trying to surprise you because I knew you liked peanut butter.. But I completely forgot about them..”

Kiyoko looked at her for a moment with an appreciative look, Yachi remembered that? Yachi was trying to bake something for her?

Kiyoko stepped forward and gave a light laugh, making Yachi look up in confusion. Yachi watched as her senpai walked next to her and put a hand on her back, rubbing slight circles on it as she smiled at Yachi.

“Thanks for the thought, Hitoka-chan. I really appreciate it, I do. Although,” Kiyoko stopped mid sentence, both girl’s gazes landing on the burnt desserts below them. “I don’t think well be able to enjoy those.” Another laugh escaped her lips as she stepped back from her lowerclassmen.

“It’s not too late though, How about we go to the bakery down the street and pick something up? My treat.”

Yachi’s eyes lit up and she nodded excitedly, Kiyoko felt her heart swell.

“T-That sounds much better.” Yachi gave an embarrassed laugh and looked at Kiyoko.

“Well alright then, come on Hitoka-chan.” And with that, Kiyoko had begun to walk out of the kitchen, hands laced behind her back and a laugh escaping her as she heard Yachi scrambling to catch up, the soft thud of oven mitts being thrown to the counter and a rushed ‘Coming!’ from Yachi’s mouth started Kiyoko’s own quiet giggling fit.

Oh, that Kouhai of hers is truly something special.

* * *

Kyoutani sat at the edge of the fabric couch, arm propped up on the arm of the seat as he laid his chin in his palm. He lazily looked at the screen in front of him as he watched a few of his teammates play whatever this game was, if it wasn’t sports, call of duty or Tom clancy, you could count the two toned haired male out.

“I told you to wait until I got back to the village to start building!” Makki yelled and Mattsun laughed, Watari was sitting on the other side of the room in the recliner, controller in hand as well as he played along with the two third years. Yahaba also joined the trio on the game of minecraft, much to Kyoutani and the others’ surprise.

 _“What? Just because I look like I wouldn’t play it doesn’t mean I don’t.”_ Kyoutani remembers the male saying as Maaki handed him a controller. 

Kyoutani honestly doesn’t know why he was here. He had planned to just relax at home all day, preferably doing anything else but this. Even when Makki had created the group chat to invite the other four, he had declined from the start. He didn’t “change” his mind until Yahaba had privately messaged him, all but forcing him to come. 

The male blinked, suddenly seeing the screen turn a reddish color, as the four currently playing continued whatever they were doing. This was different.

“What the hell happened?” He spoke, causing the males seated on the floor to turn back to him.

“What are you talking about?” Makki asked before yelping as an ‘oof’ came from his character on screen and the 3rd year turned to hit Mattsun. “You jerk don’t even think about it.”

“What happened with the screen? Why’s it all… red? I thought this game was like, happy go lucky or some shit.”

Watari snorted and curled up on his chair more, controller to his chest. Yahaba shook his head in amusement and laughed as well, the brown haired male answering. “First. It’s called Minecraft, not ‘Happy Go Lucky’. Second? It’s called the nether. If you mess up in here you either get slaughtered by zombie pigs with swords, shot by a big flying ghost, attacked by a green slime block, or fall in lava.”

Kyoutani stared at him and he blinked once again, “You.. You what? You can die in that game?”

Mattsun nodded, “And kill people too.” He spoke before doing so to Makki’s character, his boyfriend yelled and tried to hit him again but the taller dodge. “Hey, Maaki, calm down, it was a demonstration.”

“Demonstration my ass…” Came the grumbled response of the second baseman as he turned away from Mattsun, fingers working away at the controller to get back to where he previously was. Mattsun laughed and used an arm to wrap around the male and pull him into his side, still somehow playing with only one hand. The catcher leaned down slightly and kissed the top of Makki’s head. Makki made a noise but cuddled into his side, eyes not leaving tv. “I’m still mad at you.”

“Sure you are.”

“Um, Gross.” Kyoutani said, Makki and Mattsun just chuckled, used to the male. “Second, What the hell? I want to kill something, let me play.”

“There can only be four players at once Kyoutani, sorry.. I actually thought you would have been the one playing and not Yahaba so I didn’t really worry about inviting four other people.” Makki explained and Kyoutani scowled slightly as he laid his chin back in his palm. 

“Whatever, I didn’t want to play that bad anyway-” He stopped as he felt the couch dip, Yahaba sitting next to him as the male placed the controller in Kyoutani’s lap before he stretched.

“We can take turns. Or not honestly, I’ve been playing for a while so you can use my controller.” Yahaba spoke nonchalantly, looking at Kyoutani.

“What are you getting out of this?” The response automatically came from him, Yahaba was rarely NOT angry at him, but who could blame him. Even Kyoutani could admit he wasn’t the easiest person to deal with.

Yahaba shrugged. “Nothing, just being nice. You’re my teammate and my friend, you want to play minecraft so I’m sharing the controller with you so you can do that.”

His teammates were watching the two’s reaction, all controllers resting limply in their hands. They watched as Kyoutani picked the controller up from his own lap and turned to the television, a rare word escaping his mouth.

“Thank you.”

Yahaba smiled, “Of course.”

* * *

"Heh, Gotcha bitch." Kyoutani mumbled, a smirk tugging on the corners of his mouth as he played with his team. His and Yahaba's avatar on screen skillfully taking down zombie pigmen and ghasts with a simple bow. Watari had taken the male back to the main world in order to get his weapon enchanted, whatever that meant.

"Holy Christ, thanks Kyoutani I only had half a heart left." Makki spoke, the male now laying his head in the lap of his boyfriend as the two continued to play, Mattsun taking time to hide from time to time to play with the 3rd years hair for a bit before resuming his own gameplay.

Kyoutani let out a noise that resembled a grunt, that was the closest thing to a 'You're Welcome' that Makki was getting and the second basemen knew that as he chuckled. Kyoutani continued walk, camera facing up as he watched out for more of the pale, white ghosts. 

"Kyoutani pay attention." Yahaba's voice came from beside the shortstop. When had he gotten that close?

"Kyoutani watch out!" Yahaba yelled; moving to try and grab the controller from the other second year in a last resort effort. Kyoutani pulled away by instinct. 

"What the hell?"

Yahaba was looking at the screen before he sighed and sat back into the couch. 

"You walked off an edge and fell into lava." 

Kyoutani's eyes shot towards the screen, the continuous sound of his character's health being taken away as he hurriedly tried to find a way out. The male's fingers rammed the jump button, trying to jump out of the lava in order to save him some time. Only to curse lowly as he saw his character respawn in a grassy terrain, he had died.

With that inconvenience hanging over him, it took him a few moments to realize his inventory was empty and his weapon gone. 

"Where the fuck is my stuff?"

"You died, and when you die your stuff stays where you died because someone didn't put keep inventory mode on." Watari's voice came, his spot across the room, followed by Makkis, 'No cheats, we die like men'.

Kyoutani growled quietly and slapped his hand to his face, rubbing his forehead. 

"So I have to come all the way back to where you all are to get the bow back?" Forget everything else, Kyoutani wanted to keep killing mobs.

"Nope, you died in lava. Your stuff burned, it's gone for good." Yahaba commented and that took the cake for Kyoutani, he tossed the controller into the lap of the male beside him and leaned back into the couch, arms crossed. 

"That's fucking bullshit. After all that I just lose it? What the hell."

"I told you to pay attention."

His attention snapped to Yahaba who was looking at him with a 'told you so' expression. Kyoutani's eye twitched.

"Shut up."

Yahaba chuckled and picked up the controller, entering one of the houses they had built earlier and going into a chest.

"Watch a master work."

"I hate you."

The whole seijoh group laughed, Kyoutani grumbling something about how stupid the game was as he watched the others play again, glancing at Yahaba he let a small smile show on his face his face before the boy next to him looked at him, feeling the stare.

Kiyoutani instantly whipped his head to the screen, playing it off as if it never happened as his cheeks turned a faint red. He wouldn't admit it, but he was glad Yahaba made him come.

Just a little bit.


	5. -Rainy Days Turn Skies Gray-

“This jacket would look pretty cute on you Koshi.” The pitcher turned away from the rack of sweaters he was looking at the sound of his name. The couple stopped by a resturant where Daichi had revealed that he bought the two tickets to a movie that Suga had desperately wanted to see. The two finished their food quickly however and still had a bit of time left before the movie started so the couple decided to visit some nearby stores. 

The male captain was holding a light denim jacket in his hands, rips scattered across the arms of the material. Suga smiled at the bluish color.

“Are you telling me that because it’s true? Or are you biased because you love denim.” The gray-haired male laughed, taking the clothing from his blushing partner and holding it to his neck as he checked how the outfit suited him in the mirror. 

“Okay, I love denim clothing, that’s true. But I also really think that suits you Koshi, blue is a really good color on you.” Daichi wrapped his arms around his waist, resting his chin on the males shoulder as they both looked into the mirror.

“Hmm.. Maybe you’re right.” Suga grinned and turned his head to kiss Daichi’s cheek gently and Daichi chuckled warmly, squeezing his waist before letting go. 

“I’m going to check the sports section.. It’s about time I’ve bought some new cleats.” Daichi rubbed the back of his neck embarrassed, Suga knew how Daichi’s metal cleats looked. Dull and worn out, he definitely needed some new ones. 

“Alright.. I’ll be right here, I still need to find something for my mom's dinner with friends she’s making me attend.” Suga groaned jokingly and Daichi smiled, the male nodding before he disappeared into the back of the store.

It didn’t take long for Daichi to find the items he was searching for. The male stuck his hands in his jacket pockets as he looked at the wall in front of him, various different baseball cleats. His eyes scanned the different shoes and he groaned, hand coming up to rub at his head.

“Now I know why I haven’t gotten any new ones. I’m horrible at deciding with ones to get..” The male mumbled to himself, “I could always go back and get Koshi, but then he wouldn’t be able to look for what he needs,” Daichi sighed.

“Shit.”

"Are you alright there sir?" A quiet chuckle came from Daichi's left and the male glanced over, a slightly shorter, dirty-blonde hair male stood. A lanyard hanging around his neck, and a name tag attached to his chest. 'Sanhai' was written in big bold letters.

"Ah, yeah. Well.. Kind of, I'm looking for a new pair of cleats but when it comes to me picking them out, I'm horrible at deciding. My teammates usually help but they're not with me today as you can see."

The worker laughed again and nodded, "You're not the first to stare aimlessly at the wall. I remember a few months ago, a short orange hair kid walked in here at stared at the wall for at least an hour before asking for help." Daichi chuckled, Hinata automatically popping in his head at the description.

"Anyways! My name is Sanhai and I would love to help you out today..."

"Daichi." The catcher answered and the worker smiled.

"Daichi, That's a nice name. I'll be glad to help you get a new pair of cleats, now what price range are you looking for..."

* * *

Sugawara looked at his phone with a frown, Daichi and him needed to leave soon if they wanted to make the movie on time. A bag filled with a beige sweater and the denim jacket Daichi had liked on him, hung on his right arm as he stared at his phone. The male had texted Daichi twice already and no response. His phone wasn’t dead anymore, Daichi had bought a small portable to charge it before they had gone to go eat, so why wasn’t he answering?

He sighed, putting his phone back in his pocket and catching the attention of a store worker. 

“Hello? Where’s your sports section?”

“Down this aisle, then all the way to your left sir.”

“Thank you.” The male gave a slight bow before he followed the directions, hand squeezing the handle of the bag that he now held in his hand. A smile quickly made its way to his face as he saw the backside of Daichi before a frown took over. He spotted a male with his hand on Daichi’s shoulder as his boyfriend was crouched to the ground. He stopped walking and watched.

Daichi was tying the laces of his shoes before standing back up, a box tucked under his arm. The male looked up at him and Daichi smiled, lips moving as Suga assumed he was talking with the man. His eyebrows furrowed as Daichi laughed and rubbed the back of his head, and was that a blush on his face?

 _“What the fuck?”_ Suga thought, anger and jealousy edging inside his mind as he watched the interaction. He watched as the male’s hand brushed Daichi’s arm as the worker turned away and showed Daichi to the register. He watched as Daichi stared at the male for a bit before following him. He watched as Daichi glanced around and caught his eye, a smile starting to form on the other’s face. Suga turned and walked out of the store. 

The pitcher walked outside, tears beginning to form in his eyes as he wiped at them, he was NOT letting himself cry in front of the crowd. Suga sniffed and looked up ahead, he saw car’s driving on the street in front of him but he heard no noise. No sound of the tires screeching on the road, no noise of people honking in the cars in front of them. Nothing.

_“Ko…”_

_“Kosh..”_

_“Sugawara Koshi!”_

The use of his full name snapped him out of his thoughts and in the direction it came from, Daichi was standing there with a bag in his hand and a worried look on his face.

“Koshi? What’s wrong? Why’d you walk out like that?”

Suga stayed quiet, moving to turn away from Daichi once again, leaving the other male confused.

“Did I do something wrong..?”

“Did you do something wrong?” A horse laugh came from Suga. He wasn’t going to cry, not here. He cleared his throat and faced Daichi again, eyes glassy with tears but not falling. “Oh I don’t know, how about flirting with another male? When you have a boyfriend? Or better yet, when that boyfriend is in the same fucking store with you.”

Daichi’s eyes widened and he stuttered when he started to speak, “W-What? Koshi come on, we weren’t- I wasn't flirting. I was just being nice, you should know I only love you.”

Another low laugh, Suga shook his head in slight anger

“If you think that was _just being nice_ , you need a reality check, contact that makes you blush? Unless you’ve known that person for a long time. That’s not friendly, and even if you have you would probably have to feel something for the other in order to blush from contact. And I texted you, twice! And you couldn't respond?"

“I-”

“You know.. I don’t think I’m in the mood for a movie date anymore, Daichi.”

“Koshi, I’m sorry that it looked like that I swear I wasn’t flirting with him, if you would just let me explain-” 

“Daichi!” A voice called out at Suga laughed in disbelief. Sanhai was waving a blue credit card in the air as the male walked out of the store, “You rushed out so quickly and forgot this.” Daichi froze slightly but took the card from the male and thanked him, bowing as well. Sanhai smiled and waved at Daichi, “Come visit me again?” He stated with a wink, before disappearing back into the store.

When Daichi turned back to face Suga, the male was glaring.

“Visit me?” He spoke with a bitter tone.

“Koshi I-.”

“I’m going home Daichi.” Before the male could even offer to take him back home, Suga continued, “Alone. I’m calling a cab.” The pitcher grumbled out, turning and walking the opposite way from Daichi. 

The Karasuno captain watched as his gray haired lover walked further and further away from him, figure disappearing the further he got.

Daichi had really messed up now and he knew it.

* * *

“Yeah… I’m not gonna be in Miyagi until a few weeks for our game, Shoyo.. Don’t you look at your guy’s schedule? No? Ugh, Honestly? I’m not surprised.” Kenma chuckled, using his shoulder to hold his phone in place while he dominated on Overwatch.

Kenma's fingers worked away on the controller as the male avatar moved. Genji brought out his sword and reflected incoming attacks from Solider 76's machine gun, easily eliminated the enemy as Kenma smirked. "Total idiot.."

**_"Huh?"_ **

"Ah.. Not you Shoyo, I was talking to the game. What were you saying?"

**_"I was asking you if you and Lev wanted to come over to my house when you both come to Miyagi? I just bought Rocket League, can you teach me how to play better? I kinda suck with aerials."_ **

Kenma chuckled, his eyes still fixated on the screen in front of him, his shoulder adjusting the phone held to his ear. 

"Sure, sounds like fun."

**_"Cool! I'll talk to you later then, my mom's calling me for dinner."_ **

"Alright, goodbye Shoyo."

**_"Bye Kenma!"_ **

Kenma let his phone fall onto the bed below him, tilting his head from side to side and hearing a satisfying crack before focusing on his game once more. His tongue slightly sticking out in concentration. His team was pushing the payload and we're currently more than halfway there. Kenma glanced up to check the remaining time.

"30 seconds…" He mumbled, on the other team, an annoying D.Va was successfully keeping his team from pushing any further. Kenma flicked the joystick of his controller as he made his way to the D.Va, quickly spamming the 'I need healing' button to attempt to have his Mercy follow him.

"Come on.." Kenma double jumped over the D.Va who had rocketed at him. The blonde and black hair male turned his avatar around and began launching his ninja stars, equipped with Mercy's damage boost, Kenma easily eliminated the tank. The payload finally being able to advance, winning the game.

Kenma leaned back with a satisfied smile, his back making contact with something warm and his cheeks tinted pink.

"Is my little kitty happy he won?" The teasing voice of Kuroo spoke, arms wrapping around Kenma's tiny frame and Kenma growled quietly but didn't move, instead he cuddled into the male more so. 

"Shut up Kuroo."

"Now is that anyway to speak to your boyfriend?"

"Keep it up and I won't have one."

"Fiesty. Small and fiesty, I like that in a guy." Kuroo kissed his cheek and held him a bit tighter. Kenma's blush growing as he started searching for another match.

"I hate you."

"No you don't" Kuroo laughed, Kenma sighed. 

"Sadly."

* * *

Suga thanked the cab driver as the older man pulled up to Suga's home. The third year exiting the yellow vehicle and making his way inside, unlocking and entering his house, calling out.

"I'm home!" He said, and as expected no response. His mother wouldn't be back until later. Hell, Suga shouldn't even be back home this early, but things change. When the gray-hair male was half way up the stairs, his phone vibrated and he pulled it out of his pocket.

_5 missed calls, 12 Text Messages from ♡Daichi♡_

Suga held the button on the side of his phone, before pressing the red button that showed up, powering the device down. He made his way to his room and buried his face into his pillow, shaking slightly when thundering was heard from outside. The male sniffed and pulled himself up enough to look outside where rain began to poor, skies darkening. 

"Just great.." 

* * *

Suga looked in the mirror and wiped at his eyes, the whites of his eyes tinted red along with the tip of his nose. He was letting himself get in his own feelings, but with an empty house and the events from today playing on repeat. How could he not? 

The only reason he had to tried to make himself somewhat presentable was because of the persistent knocking at his door. He tried to ignore it, thinking it may have just been some random middle school kid trying to sell chocolate bars or something. But when the knocking continued on the male and groaned slightly and dragged himself up from his bed and into the bathroom.

Suga leaned down into his sink, splashing cold water into his face and taking his towel and drying the liquid off his face and turning the faucet off. By the time Suga made his way downstairs and to his door the knocking came in hard, odd number knocks instead of the continuous knocking from before.

"Ye-?" Suga froze when he opened the door, on the other side of the door stood a certain Seijoh male and Karasuno female. 

"Iwaizumi? Shimizu? What are you two doing out here it's pouring!" Suga ushered the two in, feelings momentarily forgotten at the shock of seeing his friends. Iwaizumi laughed and closed the black umbrella he had. 

"You weren't answering your phone. That's unlike you, so I decided to come check up on you. I met Shimizu-san on the way, surprisingly she was doing the same thing I was." Iwaizumi stated, using a towel that Suga had given him to dry off his umbrella before placing the object on his floor.

"He said pretty much what I would have. We were worried." Shimizu added.

Suga laughed nervously and rubbed the back of his head, waving his hands. "N-No I'm perfectly fine, my phone just died.." He paused before speaking again, "Shimizu, weren't you hanging out with Yachi today?" 

The woman blushed faintly, "I was.. I also texted you asking if you still needed help with Maths, when I left and you still hadn't responded, I decided to stop by since Hitoka-chan lives nearby." 

Iwaizumi waited for the female to finish before replying to Suga's first comment. 

"Suga you keep about ten thousand portable chargers with you wherever you go. You're so paranoid about that thing dying on you in public you make a ritual to keep it charged. What's really going on?" Iwaizumi raised a brow, the Seijoh third baseman cutting to the chase. That was Iwaizumi for you, always calling out a person's bullshit no matter what it was.

Suga tensed and looked towards the ground Kiyoko and Iwaizumi shared a glance before looking back at the male who let out a shaky exhale. 

"I uh.. You two go on to the living room, pick out a movie. You both should know where they are… I'm gonna get some drinks for us, I'll tell you guys when I come in there.. I promise."

Iwaizumi looked at the male before nodding, moving and quickly hugging the other third year. Much to Suga's surprise, the male looked up quickly and saw Iwaizumi smiling at him.

"Whatever it is, don't worry about it. Shimizu-san and I are here for you. Whatever happened you'll get through it. Nothing's too much for Sugawara Koshi. Especially not with his friends beside him."

Suga smiled at that, the pitcher trying to will his mind to believe the words as well. But even with the doubt embedded in him, he grinned, comforted by his two friends who came in the middle of a rainstorm just to check on him. His friends that stood by him no matter what went on. His friends that he had gotten to know and cherish these three years of highschool. His friends that saw him at his worst and always helped him recover. 

"Thank you."  
  
  
  



	6. -Ready-

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alright so this chapter was more so one of the first "filler" chapters I made when everything is getting relaxed and there's about to be timeskips and blah blah blah but yeah- It's kinda short so I apologize about that but the next few chapters are going to be longer because I already have ideas for them lol.

"Are you sure he was _really_ flirting?" Iwaizumi asked

"No.." Suga answered truthfully, leaning back into his couch with a sign of exasperation. "I just.. I can't help to get angry at him for that. When I see him acting like that around other people. I don't feel special, I don't feel like I make him flustered like he does to me. When I see that it feels like he's just being super nice, like he is everyone else. I can honestly count how many times we've kissed on one hand. It's always a cheek kiss, or hand holding."

Kiyoko was lending a listening ear, a warm mug of hot chocolate was held in her hands as she took a sip of the warm liquid. Suga had closed the windows of the living room when he had first come in the room with everyone's drinks in hand, the serene sound of the rainfall patterning on the glass creating almost a soothing atmosphere as the three hung out.

"Honestly. That's a reasonable concern in any relationship." Iwaizumi breaks the quick silence, "But I think with Daichi, it's different. He's oblivious, I'm pretty sure we could all agree on that."

Kiyoko let out a small laugh and Suga nodded. Iwaizumi continued.

"He's an overall nice guy as well, never really wanting to make the other uncomfortable. Which surprises me honestly with how rough and strict he is with your guys team. But.. If you don't like how he is in the response to flirting from other women and males department. Have you ever considered taking a break in your relationship? Show him that you won't just stand by while he makes it look like you two aren't a thing. Show him that this is upsetting you." Suga listened to the words, head facing his lap. The gray-hair male balled his hands into fists on top of his jeans.

"A break isn't an end to things Suga. It just gives Daichi some time to think about what upsets you and gives him time to be able to fix it. It's not even something you have to do.." Kiyoko pipes up, soft voice already soothing Suga slightly as his hands unfurled.

"No.. Both you and Iwaizumi make perfect sense. Thank you. Without you two I would have been too caught up in my feelings for the next couple of days to think properly. A break is what I think we need, something to give us a little breathing room. He can focus on getting the first years ready for our game against you next week.. And I can focus on my pitching.."

Iwaizumi looked at him, "It's truly up to you in the end."

Suga nodded and smiled.

"I know." He reached for the remote that laid on the table in front of him, switching to a pre-recorded national baseball game that both Kiyoko and Iwaizumi instantly looked interested in. Suga grinned, "Thanks you two."

"Of course." Kiyoko gave a small smile and Iwaizumi smirked.

"What are friends for?" The third baseman laughed, reaching for his own cup of hot chocolate. The male getting lost in the baseball game as Suga pulled out his phone, looking for a certain contact before sending a message.

_'I think we should take a break.'_

\------

**_“Bokuto-san, please go home before you catch a cold. It’s pouring outside.”_ **

“Eh, don’t worry about me Akaashi. I’m nice and bundled up, plus I’ve got an umbrella.” Bokuto held the phone to his ear, even without seeing him, Akaashi knew the older was grinning. “Plus I need to pick something up.”

**_“Wait until Tomorrow.. Or atleast drive."_ **

“No! Tomorrow we’re going to hang out and I don’t want one of our stops to be this boring old place, plus it’d ruin the surprise. And you know I hate driving in the rain, it’s hard. I’d rather walk”

**_“Surprise?"_ **

“Yep! A surprise for my best friend named Akaashi.”

 **_“Well it’s not much of a surprise if you tell the person, Bokuto-san.”_ **A chuckle came from the other end of the line and Bokuto pouted.

“Well.. Well I still didn’t tell you what it is so ha!”

**_“You don’t have to get me anything.”_ **

“But I want to. I wasn’t able to get you anything for your birthday because I had to fix my car..”

**_“Yeah.. After Kuroo dared you to drive on the ramp he made. I remember.”_ **

“Oh shut up, how was I supposed to know it would break halfway.” 

**_“Because he glued the wood together with super glue Bokuto-san . Fifth grade super glue. You’re lucky it just messed up the car rims.”_ **

“True.. Well, the past is in the past and the present is the present and I know that presently I am getting you a gift.” Bokuto firmly said, the male closing his umbrella as he walked into a store.

**_“That doesn’t even make sens-”_ **

“Bye Akaashi!”

A sigh came from the pitcher's side and Bokuto laughed.

 **_“Bye Bokuto-san. Please don’t stay out too long and get sick.”_ **And with that the male hung up, Akaashi glancing out the window beside him and watching the rain. A small smile and blush came across his face as he spoke the words he was thinking.

“Thank you Bokuto-san..”

\-----------

“I’m back!” Izari walked into the Shimizu home, seeing Kiyoko’s mother in the kitchen and making her way to the area after hanging her coat on a nearby hook. “Hi Shimizu-san, Is Kiyo-chan back yet?”

“No darling, she stopped by her friend Suga’s house.”

“Ah,” Izari stopped, noticing the older woman cooking, knives and seasonings laid out. “Can I help?” 

“It would go much faster if you could, you can start with the chicken.” The woman laughed lightly and smiled, Izari pulled the sleeves to her shirt up and walked to the cutting board, beginning to cut the chicken into small pieces. 

“How’s school going for you, Sakura?”

“It’s alright.. Kiyo-chan and I’s team are really coming together as a whole this year. I think we’re going to go far, I’m also doing well in my Maths class which is surprising in itself.” Izari giggled at the end, lifting the wooden board up and pouring the chicken into the pot of water beside her. Kiyoko’s mother reached over the younger female and turned the stove on. 

“That’s good.. I know I haven’t been able to talk to Kiyoko or you about it in a while, work has just been so busy for me lately..”

“I understand, I totally get that. You already do more than enough for me, and I know Kiyo-chan appreciates everything as well.”

Footsteps made the two turn around, a tall and muscular male with shiny black hair and glasses stood. Almost the spitting image of Kiyoko herself if the female was male. Izari smiled and Kiyoko’s mother walked over to her husband, pecking the males lips.

“Hey honey. Hi Izari.” The male greeted with a wave which Izari returned. The father walked to the kitchen before washing his hands. “I just finished with my documents for the day so I decided to come and check on you.. Need anything?” 

“No.. Sakura’s doing just fine with helping me cook. But can you please pick up our daughter? I really don’t want her walking in this rain.”

The male dried his hands on a nearby towel before saluting, “Yes ma’am! I’ll get right on it ma’am!” Both Izari and the older female laughed at the older male’s antics. Kiyoko’s father may have been her doppleganger, but the older male was more outgoing than his daughter, Kiyoko only inheriting his looks while she inherited her mother's personality.

But as Izari watched the father kiss the older female's cheek, before coming over to ruffle her own hair, she smiled. She thanked god for this family.


	7. -Set-

Kiyoko sat cross-legged on a bucket, glasses slightly off her nose as she took in the view in front of her. The sound of a bat hitting a ball, the brownish of the color in front of her, the audible clank of metal cleats hitting the concrete of the dugout she sat in.

Kiyoko watched as Yachi hit off of their relief pitcher, Michimiya having called a practice for Sunday, not everyone should up which was expected but then again. Everyone that the team deemed important enough was here.

“Five more Yachi! Then Kiyoko-san, can you switch with Kira-san? Give her some rest.” The supposed demand from the captain came out as a question, Kiyoko could downright ignore the captain and Michimiya wouldn’t do anything, she was too nice, she reminded Kiyoko of herself sometimes. The third year pitcher gave a slight nod, Michimiya giving Kiyoko a smile before stepping out of the dug out and jogging to the grass to help collect the balls Yachi sent flying. Her grey eye gaze landing on the first year, the way the blonde’s arms flexed when she swung, the concentrated face Yachi wore when waiting for the pitch, and the way the blonde brought the bottom of her jersey up to wipe at the sweat that formed on her chin once she was finished, slightly revealing the younger’s toned stomach..

Kiyoko tore her eyes away, blush brightening on her cheeks as she rubbed them in a pitiful attempt to lessen it. There was no one out this early, just the team, which lead to Yachi’s confidence to use her shirt despite the skin that showed.

 _“Holy hell I’m gay..”_ The thought creeped in Kiyoko’s mind and said girl still had her hands covering her face, only lifting her head up when she felt a hand on her shoulder.

“Your turn to pitch eh, Shimizu-san? Don’t go easy on me.” It was Izari who gave her a cocky grin before walking and switching positions with Yachi at the batters box. Kiyoko let out a laugh as a small, smug grin worked its way on her face. Everyone knew if you challenged Kiyoko’s pitching, she was going to come at it with full force.

“Be careful what you wish for Izari-san. She’s pretty good.” Yachi let out a giggle, over hearing the conversation. The pitcher’s heart soared as she fought off the heat that started to rise up her neck again and Izari noticed, a quiet chuckle from her as she waited for Kiyoko to go to her spot on the field, softball in hand.

“Yeah… I know.” 

* * *

_“It started with a whisper…”_

Kiyoko glanced around, it was nearing the end of practice and everyone was beginning to put the gear away. A light voice singing the lyrics to a song caught her attention.

_“And that was when I kissed her, and then she made my lips hurt..”_

The third year backed up from where she was currently placing her gear down, looking through the opening of the storage bin she was inside, blonde hair was hidden behind a bucket full of softball’s that Yachi was carrying in, her singing continued.

_“I could hear the chit chat… Take me to your love sack.”_

Kiyoko was frozen in place, listening to the delicate sound of the first years singing. Kiyoko was more than sure Yachi didn’t know anyone was in here with her as the blonde placed the gear down, wiping her hands off on her already dirty softball pants before she turned around and blinked in surprise seeing Kiyoko. Her cheeks turned a slight rose.

“A-Ah Kiyoko-chan…. I didn’t see you in here.” Yachi instantly looked down, deciding her feet and the concrete was much more interesting inside of the storage facility. The black-haired female looked at her with a thoughtful expression before speaking.

“Everybody talks right?” Yachi’s head shot up, “By Neon Trees?”

Yachi’s jaw dropped before she quickly shook her head, eyes lighting up as she nodded excitedly.

“Y-Yeah! You listen to them?”

“A bit yeah.” The response came with a small smile before she continued, “Your voice sounds nice..”

And just like that the blush on Yachi’s face grew tenfold, the first year stuttering and rubbing the back of her head as she laughed.

“Y-Yeah, I sing from time to time.. I had no idea anyone was around, I usually sing alone.. Though, I’m glad it was you that heard it at least.” The last sentence made Kiyoko’s stomach tighten, Yachi had said the sentence most likely in a innocent, friendly way, and here Kiyoko was acting like she just confessed her undying love for her.

 _“Guess that’s what happens when you’re a lesbian with a pretty cute girl as your friend.”_ A sigh escaped Kiyoko’s lips before she covered the sound with a giggle, seeing Yachi ramble was absolutely adorable. 

Yachi continued on, “T-Thank you though.. For the compliment..”

Kiyoko gave her a warm smile, “Of course..”

The two stared at each other for a bit before Mao walked in, gear slung over her shoulder before she let it fall to the ground with a thud. “Ah, Yui was looking for you two.. Coach wants to talk to us.”

Yachi was the first to look away, a tinge of a blush still on her cheeks but barely noticeable. “Coach is here?”

“Yeah.. She just pulled up, Yui texted her earlier and told her about the practice she called. She wants to talk to us about the pre-game for Seijoh.”

Yachi nodded thoughtfully as Mao left with a wave of her hand, fumbling with her hands before turning back to Kiyoko.

“Well I guess I’ll see you out there?”

“Yeah….” Yachi smiled at the reply before walking out of the bin, Kiyoko’s eyes following her form before she disappeared around the corner. The third year groaned and rubbed her face slightly before following behind the smaller female. As she rounded the corner, Yachi was nowhere to be found, instead stood a smirking Izari, the female leaned against the wall with her foot propped up on the cold surface. Kiyoko raised an eyebrow.

“Nice voice huh?

“I will lock you out the house.”

“Hey!”

* * *

“I honestly can’t believe how hopeless you two are. Didn’t you have both Yachi AND Shimizu-san tutor you?” The obviously disgusted voice of Tsukishima spoke, the male sitting infront of Yamaguchi’s couch, leaning against the material with a volleyball spinning in his fingers. A whack on the side of his arm made him glance over to a certain freckled boy.

“Don’t be so mean Tsukki, they need our help.”

“Yeah, whatever.” Tsukishima sat up, pushing his glasses up on the bridge of his nose before sighing, putting the ball down.

“Did you really have to invite Tsukishima here, Yama?” Hinata groaned, laying his face on the table in front of him. Tsukishima scoffed.

“I don’t want to be here with you or the king anymore than you want to be with me.” Tsukishima simply stated, Kageyama sat by Hinata, prepared to start an argument with the first baseman on account of the blonde using the nickname he despised. Yamaguchi frowned before speaking up.

“Can’t we all get along for just this hour?” He looked between them before settling on Hinata, rubbing his neck. “And I needed Tsukki, I wouldn’t have been able to tutor you both at once.”

“Fine..” Hinata whined but opened his book to let the blonde see what was troubling the orange-haired boy, with a sigh Tsukishima began to explain the vocabulary.

Yamaguchi smiled and turned to Kageyama, helping the male who he started to believe was actually hopeless, the outfielder slowly starting to feel himself grow the slightest bit annoyed after Kageyama asked him to explain something again for the seventh time. The freckled male just nodded, asking Kageyama to use the certain word in a sentence and felt joy fill him as the raven-haired male used it correctly. 

“There you go Kageyama! That’s right.” The pitcher looked at Yamaguchi with a blank expression before he showed a slight smile, Yamaguchi laughed, Tsukishima rolled his eyes before turning back to help Hinata.

Maybe this wouldn’t be so hard after all.

* * *

“I’m never doing that again.” Tsukishima stated, watching the freak duo walk out of his friend’s house, Yamaguchi chuckled as he locked the door behind him before returning to Tsukishima’s side.

“I’m serious Yama, The pipsqueak is enough by himself but the king with him? My hair's going to turn gray."

“Oh stop exaggerating Tsukki, they weren’t THAT bad, they started catching on at the end.”

“It’s been three hours.”

“And your point is exactly?”

Tsukishima groaned and pinched the bridge of his nose, but he couldn’t help the smile that crept on his face when he heard Yamaguchi’s laughter. “It’s really not that funny.”

“Oh but it kinda is, calm and collected Tsukki getting frustrated by our friends?”

“Your friends, not mine.” 

Yamaguchi laughed and leaned up, grabbing the controller to the living room television before channel surfing. 

“Stop it, Tsukki. You know if either Kageyama or Hinata got into a fight outside of our team. You would be one of the first there, behind Tanaka and Noya.”

Tsukishima grumbled something out, crossing his arms.

“Just like how you agreed to come help me today.” A teasing edge laced the male’s voice.

“I agreed to help you. Not them, they could fail and become a janitor for Karasuno in the future for all I care."

“Oddly specific.”

“Oh shut up. You knew what I meant, you dork.” Tsukishima didn’t bother to hide the grin as Yamaguchi smiled back at him, before a familiar sound from the television had his attention drawn to it, Yamaguchi’s smile turning into a smirk.

“Wait did you seriously just turn on..”

“Consider it a thanks for helping me, I recorded it before you came over.”

“What would have happened if I didn’t agree?”

“Like you would’ve done that.” Yamaguchi chuckled and heat rose up Tsukishima’s neck, the male was right. The blonde couldn’t say no to his freckled companion. He just sighed once again and returned to his previous sitting position, leaning against the couch behind him.

“Whatever..” He mumbled, Yamaguchi laughter filling the air once more as they both turned their attention to the ‘Jurassic Park’ film currently playing.

* * *

Kageyama peeked over Hinata’s shoulder in interest as the two walked down the dimly lit street. The raven-haired male’s house wasn’t too far from Yamaguchi’s so the pair had just decided to stop there until Hinata’s mom could pick him up. The shortstop had tried to argue Kageyama as to why he couldn’t just stay the night but quickly shut his mouth upon remembering he didn’t have any extra clothes.

_ “What a bummer.. _ ” Kageyama thought at the time, getting rid of it quickly however as he saw a familiar name on Hinata’s phone. 

“Kozume?” The pitcher’s voice questioned, Hinata threw a quick glance over his shoulder at him before returning to his screen with a nod.

“Yeah it’s Kenma..” Hinata started with a happy smile, pausing as he typed back a message and pocketed his phone. “I got this new game and I asked Kenma yesterday if he would be able to teach me how to play better when he game to Miyagi to play us, He just asked if I was able to play online with him and I told him when I got home I would.” Hinata’s smile was bright and Kageyama felt a slight prick of jealousy fill him. Why? He didn’t know but when he saw the cheerful grin on Hinata’s face when talking to the second baseman, his mood dropped. Was it because he wanted Hinata to smile at him the same way? Kageyama wanted that smile to be caused by him, but the taller male always ended up saying the wrong thing and it ended in an argument between the two. Feelings were hard; Kageyama found that out the day after he had asked what he was feeling towards Hinata-

“Ah, nice.” Kageyama’s curt response came, he fixed the ‘Karasuno’ cap that adorned his head before sticking his hands in his jacket pockets. Hinata looked up at the male walking beside him before the orange-haired shortstop poked Kageyama in his side.

“What’s with you and your mean looking face all of a sudden?”

“I- wha- What the hell? My mean looking face?”

“Yes your mean looking face. You would think somebody stole your milk or something.” A smug grin showed on Hinata’s face and Kageyama’s cheeks turned red, a scowl appearing on his face.

“S-Shut up, Boke!” 

“I’m not dumb, you’re dumb Bakageyama!” Hinata shot back, poking Kageyama in his side again, causing Kageyama’s lip to twitch as he quickly moved away and coughed as Hinata had touched a particular ticklish spot. Hinata noticed and his grin just grew wider.

“Don’t you even think about it, you human tangerine.”

“Just for that I’m definitely going to do i- Hey get back here!” Hinata yelled as Kageyama had suddenly sprinted off.

“If I get back home and lock the door before you get there you’re waiting for your mom outside!”

“No fair!”

  
  
  
  



End file.
